lego_star_wars_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheev Palpatine
Sheev "Darth Sidious" Palpatine was the supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, before the execution of Order 66 and the creation of the first Galactic Empire. He was killed by Darth Vader on the second Death Star, when Luke Skywalker saw the good in his father. Background Darth Sidious was a human male Dark Lord of the Sith who served as the last Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and as the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, and was the last reigning Dark Lord of the Sith under Darth Bane's Rule of Two. Sidious, born as Sheev Palpatine, was trained in the dark side of the Force by Darth Plagueis. Eventually, Sidious took on his own apprentice, Darth Maul, and killed his master. As he continued to train Maul, Sidious came into contact with Count Dooku of Serenno, a member of the Jedi Order, who helped further Sidious' plans. In his public persona, Sidious was the unassuming Senator Palpatine of Naboo, a position he used to manipulate galactic events to his own design. Thirteen years before his Imperial ascent, Sidious engineered the Invasion of Naboo and used the political crisis as a pretext to being elected Supreme Chancellor by the Galactic Senate. With Maul's defeat at the hands of the Jedi, Sidious was in need of a new apprentice. Dooku left the Jedi Order and was bestowed the title "Darth Tyranus" by Sidious. Together, they formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems to spark a galactic civil war. As Chancellor Palpatine, Sidious was given sweeping central, emergency powers to handle the Separatist crisis, and he raised the Grand Army of the Republic to fight the Clone Wars. The clone troopers in the Grand Army had been secretly commissioned by the Sith, and each contained a bio-chip with a preprogrammed protocol to eliminate the Jedi, the sworn enemies of the Sith, when the order was given. At the war's end, Sidious had gained almost total control over the Republic. With his new power, Sidious branded the Jedi as traitors and ordered the clones to execute Order 66, thus destroying the Jedi Order. With the Jedi destroyed, Sidious declared himself Emperor and transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire. Sidious also turned Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, to the dark side and anointed him Darth Vader. Over the next several years, Sidious transferred the daily management of the Empire to a Ruling Council and spent much of his time in an ancient Sith shrine beneath the Imperial Palace, attempting to use the dark side to reshape the Force to his own ends. Meanwhile, the Empire expanded across the galaxy, including the building of the Death Star to maintain order and act as a symbol of fear. However, the Rebel Alliance was formed to resist Sidious' rule, and the Death Star was destroyed by Luke Skywalker. Sidious tasked Vader, Skywalker's father, with either destroying or turning the boy, and Vader ultimately brought Skywalker before his master during the Battle of Endor. There, Sidious attempted to turn Skywalker to the dark side, but Skywalker refused. As Sidious attempted to kill Luke, Vader was redeemed and turned on his master, killing himself and Sidious in the process. Through redemption, Anakin Skywalker destroyed the Sith, while the Rebels successfully destroyed the Death Star II. Variations Physical Sw041.png|2000 Sw124.png|2005 Sw210.png|2008 Sw243.png|2009 (Clone Wars) Sw418.png|2012 (Chancellor) Sw540.png|2014 (Chancellor) Sw595.png|2014 Sw634.png|2016 Video Game Set Appearances *3340 Emperor Palpatine, Darth Maul and Darth Vader Minifig Pack - Star Wars #1 *7166 Imperial Shuttle *7200 Final Duel I *7264 Imperial Inspection *8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle *10188 Death Star *75093 Death Star Final Duel *75159 Death Star *LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side Notes * Category:Characters Category:2000 Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2016 Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Sith